Dreams
Dreams Plot We take a look at what happens in the dreams of Nemo and the others. Synopsis The episode begins with nighttime in Australia. It was bedtime for Nemo and the other individuals. They were all sleeping peacefully. We are shown what happens in their dreams. * Philip Sherman: '''Philip has a nightmare where her niece Darla is screaming in fear over his dentist office being invaded by animals. It got worse when clowns showed up. * '''Darla Sherman: Darla herself has a nightmare of her own. She gets grabbed by the giant squid, and gets eaten. * Fluke and Rudder: '''Both of the sea lions were having the same dream: them sitting on their rock. * '''Gerald (sea lion): Gerald was having the same dream, only it ended with Fluke and Rudder chasing him off. * Becky: '''Becky had a dream where she performed magic with the green pail. * '''Gerald (pelican): '''Gerald the pelican had a dream where he was driving a monster truck. * '''Nigel: Nigel had a dream where he was a pizza delivery pelican. * Bloat: 'Bloat has a dream where he shows up at a donut restaurant, where he is fed all the donuts he can eat. * '''Bubbles: '''Bubbles has a dream where there are bubbles everywhere. * '''Gurgle: '''Gurgle has a nightmare where he gets covered in germs. * '''Deb: '''Deb has a nightmare where she finds out Flo isn't her twin sister, but her reflection. * '''Bruce, Anchor, and Chum: '''The sharks have a dream where they and other sharks dance in a conga line. * '''Tony: '''Tony has a dream where he plays volleyball. * '''Destiny: '''Destiny has a dream where she becomes a Tarzan-like character called Destiny of the Jungle. * '''Bailey: '''Bailey has a dream where he's dancing at a dance party. * '''Hank: '''Hank has a dream where he's at an office building. He gets a phone call, which is from the police, who break in and arrest Hank. * '''Nemo: '''Nemo has a dream where he is having an awesome birthday party. * '''Marlin: '''Marlin has a nightmare where he is tricked by the barracuda that ate his wife and Nemo's 399 siblings. * '''Jenny and Charlie: '''Jenny and Charlie have a dream where they find Marlin sitting sadly on a bench. They decide to cheer him up by giving him a tour around the reef. * '''Dory: '''Dory has a dream where many random things happen to her. When morning came, the Reef Team woke up and told each other about their dreams. The episode ends. Transcript * ''episode begins with the continent of Australia at nighttime. * '''Narrator: Night in Australia. to a owl and koala awake in a tree A time while all night owls stay awake all night, down, revealing a kangaroo sleeping there are some animals and people that need their sleep, too. to the Sydney Harbor while clouds with Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Jenny, Charlie, Hank, Destiny, and Bailey appear Take Nemo and his friends for example. Even underwater creatures like them need their sleep. They even have unique dreams. But before we take a look at the dreams of Nemo and his friends, let's first take a look at the dreams of people who are not Nemo's friends: Dr. Philip and Darla Sherman. * to Philip Sherman sleeping in his bed. His dream starts with what seems to be a bright, busy day at his dentist office. Philip marches in with a clipboard. * Philip: 'So, Darla, nice to see you again, isn't it- * ''is cut off by a horrific sight. Her niece Darla is standing on her seat screaming in terror because the office is infested with mice, cows, pigs, sheep, donkeys, giraffes, elephants, tigers, crocodiles, lions, monkeys, gorillas, kangaroos, and wombats, all of which are acting crazy. * '''Philip: CRIKEY! All these animals have gone mad! * Crocodile: hisses * Philip: AHH! * Lion: roars * Philip: OH! * Tiger: roars * elephant lets out a loud trumpet as it grabs Philip with its trunk, and sends him flying into the wall. * Philip: This can't get any worse! * animals are all chased off when a group of circus clowns enter. * Philip: CLOWNS!!! * goofy clowns all corner the screaming Philip, honking their horns at him. * Philip: up from his dream AHH! pants Phew. Thank heavens it was only a nightmare. back to bed * 'Narrator: '''And Darla isn't having good dreams, either. * ''is sleeping in her bedroom, and has another nightmare which begins with her standing over a dock. The fourth movement to Dvorak's 9th Symphony plays as the horror begins. Darla looked into the water, and saw a giant scary shadow. Darla shrieks, and tries to run, but a giant purple and blue tentacle grabs her, and pulls her underwater. Darla screams as the giant squid pulls her up to his mouth and eats her. Darla wakes up screaming from her nightmare. She looks around, whimpering. * 'Narrator: '''Now that we have the enemies out of the way, it's time to move on to Nemo's friends. * ''[Cuts to Fluke and Rudder sleeping on their rock. They have a dream of them doing the exact same thing, only it was daylight. After we are shown their dream, we see Gerald the sea lion sleeping in the water. He dreams of him sitting on the rock, only for Fluke and Rudder to jump out of the water and shoo him off. Becky is sleeping in her nest. Her dream takes place in a stage. An audience applauds as Becky flies in wearing magician's clothes, a magic wand, and the green pail. Becky bows and squawks for the people. She grabs her wand, and shakes it, making flowers pop out of it. The audience claps for her. Becky drops the flowers out. She taps the pail with her wand, and a bunny comes out of it. The audience applauds for Becky again. Becky taps on her bucket some more, and a dove flies out. The audience cheers for Becky once more. Becky waves her wand around, and Destiny jumps out of the pail and back in again in a flawless way. The audience roars in applause for Becky. Becky pokes her head inside the pail, and her top hat changes into a baseball cap. The crack of a baseball bat hitting a baseball is heard, and the baseball itself flies out and back in the pail. The audience cheers for Becky as she changes her cap back into the top hat. Becky squawks with gratitude for the audience. It cuts back to Becky sleeping in her nest, then it cuts to Gerald the pelican sleeping on top of the Angel's Cove restaurant with Nigel and the other pelicans. Gerald's dream starts on the highway. Gerald is howling with laughter as he drives a blue monster truck with fire decals on the highway. His dream ends, and we pan over to Nigel.